Kakasasu one shot
by Naruto's sexy demon
Summary: Sasuke feels for Kakashi. yaoi love, boyxboy one shot


I wanted him so badly, but it would never happen. He's so much older then me, but I love him and love means more then age.

People stared at me as I passed them, and I was almost at the training grounds. I began to throw shuriken after shuriken, and then, after my breathing started to change dramatically, I looked over at the lake beside me.

It held so much beauty, just like him; Kakashi. Just then, I felt his chakra coming closer. I tried to control my emotions as he appeared before me, and walked to my side.

"Training, Sasuke?" He spoke to me, and I quickly nodded as my face began to blush.

He put his hand on my cheek, and I couldn't stop myself from being engulfed by my emotions. I felt tears running down my face, and this scared him.

I've never cried in my entire life, except when my whole clan died. "What's wrong, Sasuke." I held him tightly in a fierce hug, and my sobs began to grow louder.

He was shocked a little, but soon hugged me as well. I felt to warm in his grasp, I didn't want to let go. "Kakashi...." He smiled down at me, and I looked up at him.

I just wanted to kiss him so badly, but his mask was clearly in my way. "Kakashi,"

"Hm?" He sounded so sweet, and I couldn't get enough.

"Can you put down your mask for me?" He looked confused by my request, but he soon obliged.

His lips were so perfect, before I realized it, I had kissed him. He was clearly shocked, so I pulled back as my face was flushed with red. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't know wha.." I was cut off as he placed a deep heated kiss onto my lips.

I swiftly wrapped my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss even more. I felt his tongue move over my lips, so I opened my mouth for his entry. His tongue explored ever inch and crevice inside my mouth. My tongue explored his mouth as he did the same to my own.

I moved back as I gasped for air, and trail of saliva connected us. "Kakashi...." He smiled at me once again, but without his mask made him look so kind.

He picked me up in his arms, and jumped into the air. It was a while till I found myself at Kakashi's home, and it was pretty normal. He had all of his "Make-Out Paradise!" books all in a bookshelf nearby, and a few chairs and a couch in the living room. He then took me to his bedroom, and sat me down on his bed sheets. I blushed as he did so, and he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Do you hold feelings for me, little Sasuke-kun?" I blushed as I nodded slowly, he then placed his hand on my cheek, and I looked up at him.

"I love you....Kakashi." He looked a little surprised, but soon smiled back at me.

He moved forward and kissed me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he smirked as he moved my back onto the sheets below. He pulled away at my shirt, and kissed my tender skin. He then bit at my collarbone, which made me moan loudly. He moved back up to me and kissed me again even deeper. He then pulled off his own shirt; he even pulled away at his head band and fully pulled away his mask as he threw it to the ground.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth, and I moaned loudly at his actions. I moaned louder, which seemed to arouse him quickly. His moans filled the room as well, and it was apparent that he wanted more, but didn't want to hurt me.

I moved back from the kiss, and smiled up at him. "Kakashi....I want you so badly...." He smiled back at me as he kissed me once again, and I felt my erection growing.

He noticed this as he placed his hands at my waist line, and slowly pulled down my jean pants. "Kaka.. I want..."

"Shh... I know, it will be that time soon." I smiled as he fully pulled down my pants, and my boxers as well.

He smiled as I blushed strongly, and he soon pulled away at his own pants and boxers. I felt my erection pleading for more, and his own erection rubbing against my own made me moan out as loud as possible.

"Kakashi.... I want you...I want you in me..." He smiled as he kissed me strongly, and he pulled back slowly as own drool covered our faces.

I wiped my face, and my hand was covered in my saliva which I placed around his erection. He seemed shocked, but his moans took its place. I then pulled back as he stared down at me, and I smirked as he did the same.

"Courageous are we?" I smiled at him, and he moved down to my own erection.

He licked playfully at my head, which made me blush and moan wildly.

"Kakashi....don't play with me..." He chuckled lightly, then turned me around to my stomach as my legs bent to hold me up.

"You ready, Sasuke-kun?" I nodded, and placed my head down on the sheets below as I held my ground for the impact.

He swiftly entered me, and I screamed in pain and passion as I tightly gripped onto the sheets. He moved back and forth, and my climax was close. He licked his hand, then placed it around my erection as he thrusted me.

"KAKASHI!!" I came quickly, and he soon did the same.

He fell onto the bed next to me, and I wrapped my arms around him as I fell asleep in his arms. "I love you....Kakashi..." He smiled as he kissed and played with my hair.

"I love you too...little Sasuke-kun."


End file.
